Why did I save you?
by ILuvPkemn
Summary: "What do you mean we aren't in Magnolia anymore?" "Just look around, dose this seem like Magnolia to you?" "No. But why, out of everyone it HAD to be you?" "I guess it must've been when I saved you." "Then why did you save me?" Saving Lucy was not his intention. He couldn't bring himself to know why he did. {HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

Sting watched as the fairy fell from the clutches of Minerva. He thought it was funny the whole time she got the shit beaten out of her. It was Minerva's style, to torture a person, but when she let go of her, he knew she was intending to kill her. Sting never cared for anyone, except himself and Lector. Then, came along Rogue and Frosh and he let them in. He saw her teammates running forth towards her, but he could tell they weren't going to make it in time.

He decided to take action into his own hands. He knew he was going to be penalized and excluded from Sabortooth, but if it meant saving someone's life, he'll take the risk. He jumped down from the balcony his team was on and landed on the ground. He could hear the gasps of people from the stands, but he couldn't let her die. He ran towards her and caught her in time and just as he predicted, her teammates didn't make it on time. He laid her on the ground as everyone started surrounding her. He could see the little Dragon Slayer and God Slayer trying to heal her. When he looked up at Minerva, she didn't look pleased, but rather pissed at him. She came down from the water dome and started attacking him. Everyone watched as he dodged the attacks, not in the mood for Minerva's bitching.

"YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU GO AND SAVE A FAIRY LIKE THAT!" Minerva screamed. He dodged every attack she threw at him. He would hit her back, but he wasn't in the mood. He simply dodged the next attack and ran up and grabbed her wrists.

"Maybe if you hadn't intended to kill her, I wouldn't have. There's a line between torture and killing. You wouldn't want to be killed by some fairies by what you did to one of them now would you? I just technically saved your ass." Sting replied with a sly smirk before leaving the arena. Minerva just looked at him, ready to pounce on him once more, but Ezra, Gray, and Natsu were in her face already.

Sting left the stadium and walked around the town. He went to a nearby bar and got himself a drink. He didn't save the fairy just to save Minerva's ass, no. He would've just let her fall to her death but something was bothering him about the girl. It must've just been pity, giving she lost against that Flare girl and now Minerva. That fairy just couldn't help herself but be weak. He let out a chuckle and stayed at the bar until eight o'clock. He decided to go visit the fairy and see how she was doing. It was just pity, he reassured himself once he made it to the stadium once more.

He made his way towards the infirmary and with his good hearing and sense of smell; no one was present at the time except for the blond. He walked into the room and saw the girl fast asleep. He sat down on the chair next to her and saw her short breathing. She was bandaged, as far as he could see, all over her body. She also had some scratches on her faces and it seemed like some scars would remain. He sighed at how Minerva had left her. If he didn't catch and had fallen, she could've died, but if she had survived, she would have most of the bones in her body broken.

As he was about to leave, he heard her mutter a few words.

"Please… don't leave me…." She said in between sobs. He couldn't help but pity her dreadful state. He then sighed once more and sat next to her again. He laid his hand on her check and she stopped crying.

"I won't, I promise." He said in a whisper. Before he knew it, he was up against the wall and swords were pointed his way.

"Ah, if it isn't Fairy Tail's own Titania." Sting said as he laughed at the red head before him.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your infirmary." Erza said as she held on a tight grip on his shirt.

"Just visiting a fairy I HAPPENED to save you know. Couldn't help but pity how dreadfully she lost against Minerva. Anyone who dares go up against her is asking for a death wish." He said casually.

"If so, why didn't you let her fall to the ground?" Erza replied with a smirk. She knew she had him in a tight corner and she just needed to conform her suspicion.

"…." Sting stayed quiet at the girl's question. He didn't have to tell the fairy what he REALLY was up too. If word got around, he would be humiliated like that other girl in front of the whole guild and be forced to remove his own guild make. He saw the swords get closer and gave in. he was NOT going to die in the hands of a fairy.

"Fine. I just believe Minerva went a little too far on torturing her. We wouldn't want our one of our STRONGEST members to die in the hands of a fairy now would we?" he replied with sly smirk. He could tell he was pissing of the red-head, but he didn't mind. He watched as the blond stirred in her sleep.

Erza was really pissed off at the moment. She knew those were not his true intentions but she let him go. She knew he'd give in, everyone does. Even the worst of criminals do in the end.

"Titania," Sting said as he made his way over to the door, "Don't you dare tell anyone I came here. If you don't, I'll pass by tomorrow and tell you the truth, what do you think?" he said before he left. Erza let out a small sigh as she made her way over to Lucy's bed.

"Don't worry Lucy; we'll make that Minerva get a piece of her medicine. Whoever gets to fight her, that is. I'll also get the reason on why Sting saved you. "

* * *

A/N: It WAS going to be a one-shot and it being longer, but I really wanted to make it into a story. Let's just hope I don't fail like my other stories. I hoped you guys liked it though!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hehehe, sorry I took FOREVER! I just wanted to make this story as good as I could. I know it's pretty boring right now, but please bare with me! The humor is yet to come! Other than that, enjoy this new Chappy!_

* * *

Sting left the stadium and made his way over to a nearby park. He sat down on the first bench he saw. He let out a loud sigh in frustration and started thinking back to today's events. To be honest, he didn't know WHY he saved the fairy. He felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. Something weird was going to happen soon, he could feel it. After sitting on the bench for about half an hour, he decided to head towards the hotel they were staying at.

Once he arrived at the hotel, he could tell Minerva was in the lobby. He let out a small sigh as he walked in.

_This isn't going to end well._ He thought to himself.

Once Minerva saw him, she walked up to him and gave him the biggest and hardest slap she could muster up. Afterwards, she started yelling at him.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! WHY DID YOU SAVE HER! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Minerva shouted at the top of her lungs. Sting flinched at the noise she was making. If this continued on like this, she would for sure wake up all of Fiore.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU DON'T DESERVE-"

"Ahem." A voice said as they interrupted her. She turned around ready to kill the person until she saw who it was.

"Master, have you come here to get rid of this," Minerva said while pointing at Sting. He just rolled his eyes at her childish actions, "_thing_? After all, he did save that pitiful-"

"Minerva, that's enough. Sting will be excused of his actions. I did, after all, tell you to NOT try and kill anybody and that's the first thing you went ahead to do." He said as he once interrupted her. He looked over at Sting and he quickly left the lobby. Things were not going to be looking good for Minerva right now.

Once he got to his room, he went in and shut the door behind him. He knew Rogue, Lector, and Frosh were asleep so he changed and got into bed without making a sound. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

_"Hey blond, what are we doing here?" Sting asked the Celestial Mage In front of him. They both seemed to be somewhere that wasn't Fiore anymore. They couldn't even use their magic here!_

_"My name's not blond, it's Lucy! And I have no idea. Strange though. Weren't we just talking and we appeared somewhere else?" Lucy said as she looked over and the Dragon Slayer. He was deep in thought as he tried to figure out what was going on._

_"You don't think we were sent to the past or another dimension?"_

Sting woke up suddenly from the dream he was having. Why was that fairy in his dream and why did it feel so weird? He up to see Rouge already awake and reading a book Sting didn't really care to know the title.

"Were where you yesterday? You know Minerva threw a fit once she was comfortable by the fairy and literally broke everything in her room?" Rouge said without looking up from his book.

"She also came up to our room and wouldn't stop pounding the door. You really pissed her of yesterday," he continued. He closed his book and got up from the chair he was sitting at. "You better hurry up. Master wants us at the stadium in less than an hour." And with that, Rouge left the room. That's when Sting noticed Frosh and Lector weren't at the room at all. He let out a sigh and headed straight towards the restroom. He should take a shower before he left to the stadium.

...

As soon as he was finished putting on his clothes, he left the room with over forty minutes left to spare. He didn't take forever when he took a shower because he didn't like wasting his time. He left the room and made his way towards the lobby. He was surprised to see Rouge, Frosh and Lector waiting for him. He figured that they were already at the stadium.

"So Sting, I know you went to visit the girl from Fairy Tail, Lucy was it? Her scent is all over you." Rouge said as they were headed towards the Stadium.

"You can say I did." Sting said causally. He knew he couldn't lie to him since he did have her scent all over him.

"Sting, why did you save that fairy? You humiliated yourself and YOU'RE THE BEST!" Lector said walking next to him.

"Frosh think so too!" The little cosplay exceed said. Sting chuckled at this. He always found Frosh cute, something he wouldn't tell anyone unless they wanted to be killed. He picked up Lector and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Don't worry Lector. With that action, I may have become even popular than Natsu-san. Master has forgiven me with the cause that I don't do that again." Sting said. Lector nodded his head and he put him down once more. They had finally arrived at the stadium in less than twenty minutes and they all made their way to the balcony where their team was currently at. Minerva, Rufus, and Orga were already waiting for them. Minerva had a scowl on her face once she saw Sting. There was an awkward silence and everyone was aware of it. After a few minutes of silence, the MC spoke up.

"We have already posted today's official match ups!"

_Blue Pegasus vs. Quattro Puppy_

_Mermaid Heel vs. Lamia Scale_

_Sabertooth vs. Fairy tail_

"It will be 2 vs. 2, also known as a tag battle! Well folks! It's now time to see the Fairy Tail!"

Sting looked over to see Erza, Natsu, Gray, Laxus and Gajeel emerge into the stadium. Everyone started cheering loudly for the Team Fairy Tail while he smirked. He now had a better chance to go up against Natsu-san.

Sting watched paitnely as the first battle went up. In the end, Blue Pegasus ended up winning. During the second match, Lamia and Mermaid Heel ended in a draw after 30 minutes. Once it ended, their battle was up. Fortunately, it was Rouge and him versus Natsu and Gajeel. After a hard fought battle, they lost against Natsu. Rouge and him were taken to the infirmary and stayed there for the rest of the afternoon. They were about to be leaving when an unexpected visitor came by.

"Titania." Sting said casually. He nodded at Rouge who left the infirmary alone with her.

"Sting. I have kept the promise and seeing how hurt you are, I knew there was no chance of you stopping by our infirmary, also seeing how almost everyone is telling Lucy and Elfman what happened during your battle." She said. Sting nodded his head, remembering what he had promised her the night before.

"Alright, just because I'm a man of my words. To be honest, I don't know why I saved her. Sure, she's attractive if you think about it, but it wasn't cause of that," He replied. Erza looked at him confused. _Not his intention? _

"I had a weird dream last night actually. Lucy and I were somewhere else. It wasn't Fiore, you could tell that by first sight. We couldn't even use our magic. I feel like this dream is related to something. I have that feeling in my gut." Sting answered honestly. Erza was confused by this matter. Why would he not know why he saved Lucy and then have a dream about her feeling realistic? Erza then thought about it and came to one conclusion. _Shit!_

"Thank you Sting for being honest with me. I know what's going on. Whatever you do, do not come tomorrow. I don't care if it's the last day. It's for the sake of you and Lucy. I'll find another place so Lucy can rest up. I've got to go." And with that, the scarlet haired mage left the infirmary.

_Shit. I knew this used to happen in the olden days thanks to those ancient scrolls master let me read, but for it to happen during modern times? I guess Gerard was right. Something is going on during the Grand Magic Game._

* * *

_So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Here are some things I want to clear up._

_1) This is during the Games, but they'll be leaving soon. I used the manga to gain info since I have this app that allows me to download mangas._

_2) I was too lazy to write out the battles and I'm assuming you (the reader) has already seen the anime, read the manga, spoilers from someone, read it online, OR through Amvs/Mepsas I accidentally did. (Also by reading some Fanfics. Opps.)_

_3) I didn't know which name to use for Gerard/Jellal. If you prefer one name over the other, I might change it if enough people are bothered by it._

_4) Sooo, this is NOT related to the story but I just read Chapter 307 for my research involving this story (Cause I forget okay? && I barely started the manga and I still need to read the other 300 chapters since I read it every Friday) && I'm not going to say anything incase you don't read it but OH MY GOSH! It really surprised me to know about Minerva! I swear I never knew…_

_Guess that's it._

_Reviews?_


End file.
